All because of a note
by Yoru no Assassin
Summary: Mira's up to her matchmaking again, and the victims are Natsu and Lucy this time! The plan is to write identical notes and give it to them, anonymously, but when Natsu figures out what's happening, he's heartbroken. Will the guild's plan surface again wonderfully, or fail? Read on to find out! Hints of GaLe and JErza.


**Ohayou Minna! Aika here. Hope you like my NaLu One shot! Review please!**

**All Because of a Note**

_~ Because even the simplest of things can affect lives._

It was a normal day at Fairytail. The guys were fighting, Levy was reading, Happy was flying around making snarky comments, and Mirajane was matchmaking. But this time, Erza and Gray weren't fighting with the rest of the male members. Gray, Erza, as well as Juvia, were looking at Mirajane's notes on the couples of the guild, behind her.

The three were trying to remain quiet behind Mirajane's back, which was not an easy job with all three of them there. They were trying to look at her notes, when Mirajane suddenly said, "Would you three like to help me match-make?" without even looking behind her. Erza, Gray, and Juvia all got startled.

"Juvia wonders whether Mira-san could match-make Gray-sama and Juvia," The rain-woman said blushingly, imagining the two of them as a couple.

"I think JErza would make a better couple," said Erza boldly.

"Ooooh! There's Jellal, outside! Let's go tell him you want to be a pair with him!" exclaimed Mira. Erza looked surprised. "Ah! No, it's okay!" she said hurriedly.

Gray kept quiet and tried to creep away into the fighting.

"Gray, where are you going?" asked Mirajane with an evil grin. Gray shivered.

"Sorry we looked into your notes! I'm going to go now, Bye!" he said. Mira grabbed him by his arm (he stripped again) and said, "You aren't going anywhere. Who's going to help me match-make Natsu and Lucy?" she said with a pout.

An evil grin crept across Gray's face. "Okay, then I guess I can stay."

And the fun began.

The four made lots of plans, untill almost the whole guild joined in. Thankfully, Natsu and Lucy had gone out on separate jobs.

Surprisingly, Gajeel gave the best idea. His idea was to write something on two identical notes. Levy immediately exclaimed, "Oh! We could write something that talks about Natsu-kun and Lu-chan's feelings! Like on one side, for Lucy we could write, _There are so many intstances. Like when they accidentally sleep with each other. When she thinks he'll ask her out on a date. There are so many situations where they're paired together. Of course she loves him." _Levy said.

Immediately almost the whole guild started laughing. Even Erza cracked a smile, sadly. They didn't share Levy's love for romance novels.

Seeing Levy about to cry, Gajeel glared at everyone. "I think it's a great idea," He said while glaring at the people who were still laughing. Everyone suddenly decided that the idea was great as Mira also started glaring, while transforming into Satan Soul.

"Thanks Gajeel." Levy sniffed.

"Umm... so let's continue everyone!" said Lisanna, sweat-dropping. "For Natsu we could write something like..." she said hurriedly.

Then Gray interrupted. "How 'bout this? _He finds it cute when she laughs. He can never stand her crying. Her smile gives him the energy to go on. Being around her makes him happy. Of course he loves her. They both just need to realise it." _Everyone in the plans looked at Gray in surprise. He usually never said stuff like this.

"What?" asked Gray a little nervously with everyone staring at him.

"Easy and subtle, that's the way to do it. I never knew you were so poetic, Gray." Said Erza

"Being Poetic is manly!" declared Elfman.

"Gray-sama is a man of many talents!" swooned Juvia.

"Umm... Thanks... I think..." said Gray, clearly freaked out.

So the plan was made. Charle was asked to put the note on Natsu's pillow. She agreed, but while grumbling to let them be, as usual. Gray and Erza went through Lucy's window to put her note in place. They got stuck at Lucy's house, as it seemed that both Erza and Gray wanted to use Lucy's 'nice' bathroom.

They heard someone coming and quickly pushed each other out in the nick of time.

The plan had been executed.

Lucy turned the key in the lock. _'Did I hear someone?' _thought Lucy,_ 'Nah, must be some kids jumping.' _She went inside her house, thinking about Natsu, and didn't even look at her bed as she went to take a bath. After she closed the bathroom door, Natsu came in through the window. He hadn't gone home from the guild.

Natsu smelled Gray's and Erza's scent in the room.

He noticed the note on Lucy's bed and picked up. Natsu read the note. _'Is this from Gray to Lucy?' _he wondered.

Natsu's POV

'_Damn it he slept with Lucy? That bastard!'_ An unmistakable rage and jealousy filled me. I felt sad and went back to the guild in low spirits.

_So Gray loves Lucy. And she probably loves him too._ I wondered why I was feeling jealous of Gray if I only thought of Lucy as nakama. At first, I argued with myself, that Lucy was very close nakama, and that I didn't want her to be with a popsicle with no proper feelings.

In the end, I had to admit to myself that I had fallen for Lucy.

The thought filled me with both joy and despair.

There was no point in me loving Lucy. She was going to read the note, realise it was from Gray, and then she and the ice princess would become a couple. Not me instead.

When I reached the guild, I asked Mira for a drink. The drink had strange affects on me.

Before I knew it, I was asleep with my arms covering my head. As I fell asleep, I could hear Happy trying to lift me spirits.

The next morning, after accidentally giving Mira a fright, I left for a job with Happy.

Lucy's Point of View

As I woke up, I felt a presence missing. I turned around and realised that Natsu wasn't there. I was so used to him sneaking in my bed, I felt lonely when he wasn't there! Even though I didn't exactly miss him in my bed, his presence was comforting. His toned muscles did feel nice against my back. I blushed at the thought. '_Lucy, will you be my soulmate?'_ _a beautified Natsu was saying in my head, while kneeling down with a ring.I pulled him up and we were about to kiss... _Wait, what?! I pulled myself back to reality. Why was I having these thoughts?

I got ready to go to the guild. After I got out of the shower, I noticed a note. I read it. Obviously Mira was trying to match-make me with someone, but who? My thoughts immediately went to Natsu. "Why is this happening?!" I said while pulling my hair, frustrated.

As I entered the guild, I searched for Natsu and Happy. They weren't there. I asked Mira where they were.

"Oh, they left early on a mission. Didn't they tell you?"

"No. Thanks Mira!" I said and went to sit with Erza. I was disturbed the whole day. Why would Natsu go on a mission without me? I was their partner! I went a short mission to pass the day with Erza and Gray.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu had returned the next morning from his mission with Happy. It had gone well, but Natsu's mood was not well. He dumped his bag near the foot of his unmade bed, and was about to sit down when Happy asked, "What's that?" and picked up a square piece of paper with writing on both sides. "Lemme see!" exclaimed Natsu, taking the paper from Happy. "...does he like him?" he read. "They're trying to match-make _me_ and Lucy!" said Natsu in astonishment.

"Ooooooooh, you l-l-l-li-i-i-i-ike her," teased Happy.

"Yes!" Natsu raised his fist in jubilation. Happy looked shocked. He had put his hands to his cheeks. "You actually admitted it!" Natsu was back to his old, cheery self.

Natsu and Happy raced back to the guild. "Ohayou Minna!" he said as he barged in through the doors. Everyone greeted him, noticing that he was cheerful again. "Hey Natsu," said Lucy. For some reason **(We all know what the reason is, eh?)**, she blushed.

"Hi Lucy! Wanna go on a job?" asked Natsu. Lucy said sure, so they chose a job. It said to get rid of some thieves for 100,000 jewels.

As the train started moving, Natsu became sick, as usual. Lucy laid his head on her lap and stroked the dragon slayer's pink hair.

"What a cute couple," whispered people.

"Natsu, must you get sick on every vehicle you go on?" Happy commented.

Natsu became less sick immediately and closed his eyes. It felt natural to both of them. Lucy smiled tenderly at his innocent, sleeping face. Of all the books she had read, Lucy had read almost nothing of what love was. She wondered what the fluttering feeling in her stomach was. Then they finally got off the train.

Natsu was feeling dizzy, so he leaned on Lucy for a little bit. Happy refused to carry him, as he was 'tired'. Natsu felt a little ashamed of himself when he leaned on Lucy for a little while more than need.

They got the details from the Mayor of the town and captured the thieves in the same day. The trio decided to stay in an inn for the night.

Natsu's P.O.V.

After dinner, I decided to go for a walk. I was sitting down on the sand with the waves lapping my feet, when Lucy ran up to me.

"Ohayou Natsu!" she said breathlessly. My heart started racing for some reason. She was wearing a short, white, beach dress. "Hey, Luce, "I greeted her.

"Natsu, I've been wanting to talk to all day."  
"So why didn't you?" I asked puzzled. There was so much of time.

"D-Di-Did y-you-" she stammered. "get a n-note l-li-like this?" Lucy asked, blushing heavily, showing the note I had seen on her bed. I started blushing madly too. "Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I think Mira was trying to make us into a couple. That's it." Lucy's face fell with disappointment.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll go back to the room," She said in a slightly sad tone and clearly fake smile. She turned around to go back to the inn. Could it be that she had fallen for me too?

Lucy's Point of View

Everything felt cold as Natsu said that's it. How could I have thought that dense idiot would ever understand my feelings? Just before I actually started to bawl, Natsu put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. "Y-Yeah?" I sniffed.

"Lucy don't cry!" he said as he looked at my face, putting both hands on my shoulders. "Lucy, the thing is..." His voice went low. "Everything on that note is true. Only now I've realised it." I was shocked. I never realised my dense bestfriend would ever say something so romantic.

Natsu continued. I realised I was gazing into his eyes, and that he was staring into mine.

"Lucy I've realised I love you."

He shifted his feet slightly uncomfortably, but didn't shift his gaze from me. His arms were still around my shoulders.

Natsu's P.O.V

I finally, actually said what I had earlier thought was impossible. But it was the truth. I suddenly noticed that Lucy's dress was slightly see-through, and blushed more, and that my hands were around her, and that we were very, very close.

I wasn't sure what to do in these situations. I was just following my instincts. I had never read any of those romance novels that Levy and Lucy like to read. Were we supposed to kiss? Lucy answered my question by pressing against my body and closing the distance between our lips.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I don't know what came over me. I put my hands around his waist. I just stepped forward and kissed Natsu, on a whim. His hands wrapped around me. I could feel his bare chest as we kissed.

I pulled away, feeling a little dizzy from the kiss and joy, and put a hand on Natsu's chest.

"This is just like a fairytale," I said with a small laugh. Natsu chuckled as he wrapped his hands around my tiny waist.

"You'll have to tell me what happens next. I never read any fairytales."

A tinny, annoying voice interrupted us. "Oi! Are you lovebirds gonna stand out there kissing the whole night or do you plan on coming in? It's cold in here with the door open!" It was Happy. Natsu chuckled. "We're coming, just shut the door!"

He leaned his forehead against mine. "After a while..." he whispered to me. The cold breeze didn't bother me this time. Natsu would be there to protect me always.


End file.
